Honeyside
Description Honeyside is a house in Riften you must purchase in order to become Thane. Honeyside is a useful house for hunters and characters who use alchemy frequently. Honeyside is one of the two purchasable houses in Skyrim that has exterior territories (Porch, Dock and Garden) - the other being Proudspire Manor in Solitude. Acquisition Honeyside can only be acquired on the path to becoming a Thane of Riften. To achieve this, the player must have good reputation with Riften citizens and has proven his or her worth to the Jarl. Below are the steps to acquiring Honeyside. Step 1: Proving Worth to the Jarl This can only be done via Skooma Trade quest which starts by talking to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta in Riften Fishery located at the Docks outside of Riften. Wujeeta will want a Healing Potion. Once the Potion is given to her, the player will be able to ask about the Skooma dealer and report to the Jarl, Laila Law-Giver. After this, the player will receive 2 other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade. If Wujeeta is intentionally killed by the player during this quest, Honeyside and the Thane position will no longer be available. Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl will offer to Make You Thane. If she does not, the player must acquire more reputation with Riften citizens by completing quests listed in Part 2. Step 2: Building Reputation with the People {C}Reputation with Riften citizens can be attained by doing quests for them. Currently, the condition which determines player's ability to buy Honeyside is yet to be determined. However, most players reportedly gain full reputation with Riften citizens after completing at least 4 of the quests listed below, but this does vary on the quest, as doing 3 collection quests and 2 donations doesn't do it wither, but 4 collection quests does. Players are likely to receive indication that they have completed enough reputation-building quests for the people of Riften when the miscellaneous missions section prompts the player to talk to the Jarl. At that point, the player should select the first speaking prompt with the Jarl, and she will heartily congratulate the player on his/her good deeds and offer the title of Thane, as soon as a house has been purchased within Riften. *Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften *Help Svana Far-Shield - Talk to Indaryn, Bolli, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher in Riften *Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften *Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone *Help Alessandra - Delivery to Andurs in Whiterun *Help Bolli - Delivery to Kleppr in Markarth *Help Wylandriah - Delivery from Ivarstead, Winterhold, & Windhelm *Help Talen-Jei - Find Flawless Amethysts (3) *Help Marise Aravel - Find Ice Wraith Teeth (5) *Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find Deathbell (20), Nightshade (20), Nirnroot (20) *Help Madesi - Find Gold Ore, Mammoth Tusk, Flawless Sapphires (2) *Help Balimund - Find Fire Salts (10) *Help Snilf - Donation (Unlimited) *Help Edda - Donation (Unlimited) *Help Anuriel - Bounty Quests (Unlimited) *Help Dravin - Quest Dravin's Bow *Help Brand-Shei - Quest Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Help Mjoll the Lioness - Quest Grimsever (Long Quest, Level 15+) *Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths (Long Quest) Step 3: Purchasing Honeyside After enough reputation has been acquired, the player can talk to the Jarl's Steward, Anuriel, who will offer to sell you a house for 8,000 , but you can buy it for as little as 5,000 . If you have at least 5,000 , you'll see an option of "I'll take it". Click on that, and she will take all your gold, up to 8,000 , and in return give you the key to Honeyside and the Riften Home Decorating Guide. The player can also speak with her again for further upgrades to the property. If you do not see all the choices below, scrolls down (such as by mousing over a visible option and pressing the Down Arrow key several times). *Bedroom furnishings (600 ) *Kitchen furnishings (500 ) *Alchemy Lab (1,000 ) *Enchanting Lab (1,000 ) *Garden (800 ) *Porch (400 ) Honeyside is located on the North West corner of Riften. The player can access it from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Stable. Advantages and disadvantages Honeyside, in Riften, is inexpensive and can be acquired early in the game. Unlike Breezehome, it can be equipped with an enchanting table. However, Riften is the only one of the major cities without a Smelter. The player must travel to the village of Shor's Stone to find one. Additionally, the Thieves Guild fence, Tonilia, is located in the Ragged Flagon, which requires a significant trip (with at least three transitions) to reach from the home. Upgrades Item displays *1 Weapon Rack *4 Weapon Plaques *1 Shield Plaque *2 Mannequins *4 Bookshelves (holding a total of 72 books) See Riften Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Notes *This house also has a basement, where Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter, and Housecarl's Room are situated. The Housecarl's Room room will be decorated after the player becomes a Thane of Riften by talking to the Jarl after purchasing the home. *The player's Spouse can live in the house if asked. This is very useful, as most Spouses will start up a Shop after marriage, which provides a steady income and also allow player to trade 24 hours a day. *Honeyside and its Furnitures, like all other acquirable houses in Skyrim, can be obtained for free by using the Drawer Glitch. *In the garden, to the farther right corner, there is a barrel with a thieves guild insignia. The barrel has a stash of weapons and armor. It can only be accessed if the player has joined the Thieves' Guild. Confirmed: Guild cache does not appear until after joining the thieves' guild. *The mannequins in the house are glitchy and will often be found standing in locations other than their set positions, this does not affect their ability to display armor so don't worry about losing any rare armor pieces. Usually re-entering the house will fix the issue. They also sometimes turn invisible when equipped with boots. That can be fixed by adding a piece of armor and then removing it. Sometimes doing that will result in a glitch that duplicates the item used to fix the invisibility glitch everytime the player re-enters the house. *in the porch after purchasing it a knife and fork can be found which can be picked up and used as weapons. *Sometimes, an empty weapon rack will be filled with an Iron sword by itself if you re-enter. (PC confirmed) Bugs Current Bugs * When in Ionas room, if you use Whirlwind Sprint towards the wall above the table, you will be teleported to the front door inside the house.(found on ps3)(unsure about other systems)(still on 1.3) * You will be able to buy Honeyside, but not named Thane. The quest "Return to Jarl" stays unfinished. Workaround: Visit the Jarl to complete the quest before entering Honeyside. Alternately, use console (Tilde, "~", Key by default) to type setstage FreeformRiftenThane 200. * Occasionally upon entering your house, the Mannequins will spawn at random locations. Workaround: Go downstairs next to the enchanting table, and equip a piece of armor on them. This will bring them back. Or, you can just re enter your house. * When customizing your house, like carefully placing potions or jewels on shelves, tables etc. And you leave the house, after re-entering all the stuff you placed is scattered through the room/the house. Workaround: Quicksave after placing your stuff, exit the house and reenter. The items should mostly be fine. If item scattering/reverting still occurs, try relocating the scattered items. * Certain items when placed on the Mannequins will duplicate each time you reenter the home. Workaround: Sell the original copy of the duplicated item. * Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out! Workaround: either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. * Clothing placed in mannequins may become invisible. ' Workaround: 'Exit the house and re-enter. Officially Patched Bugs * Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out! Workaround: either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * After installing Patch 1.2 for Xbox and PS3 the Bookshelves in Honeyside can become unusable. If you attempt to retrieve the books from the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu, the books will be retrieved but the graphics are not updated and you cannot access the Menu again, nor move or grab the books there. If you manually grab the books it will clear the space but after the first book is retrieved this way the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu is inaccessible as well. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * You cannot become the thane of Riften once Maven Black-Briar is Jarl. This means if you bought the house after she was made Jarl, no housecarl will be awarded and the room in the basement will remain empty. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * None of the Weapon Racks, or Wall Mounts work. Workaround: buy all upgrades before unlocking the house doors for the first time so all weapons plaques and anyother interactive objects work. might also be applicable to other houses with broken weapon racks and/or other things such as proudspire in solitude. (Semi-Fixed in Patch 1.4) Xbox other systems unconfirmed: um yeah i can't let you say this was patched because it wasn't (at least for me) in my honeyside only one weapon plaque works the middle one in the enchanting room and the bottom one in there somehow "removed" my Red Eagle's Bane from the game entirely so yeah (needless to say that pissed me off but i digress) and the other 2 weapon plaques just drop the weapon or shield on the ground after coming and going a few times. Oh and before you asked this happened well after Patch 1.4 and i didn't even have the sword before the patch either so and another thing the weapon rack doesn't work properly either the middle 2 don't won't work properly it makes them float in front of the shelves next to it so no this wasn't patched it fixed 1 of 4 weapon plaques for me and 2 of 4 on my weapon rack that's 3 out out of 8 not even half how pathetic. You'd think if they were inconsiderate enough to not give Riften by far the most profitable city to live in an ore smelter that the house wouldn't have more glitches than other houses in other towns right no of course not. Screenshots 2011-11-14 00004.jpg|Honeyside 2011-11-14 00003.jpg|Rear Entrance Front upgraded porch of honeyside.jpg|Porch BedroomHoneyside.jpg|Bedroom 2011-11-15_00001.jpg|Kitchen garden.jpg|Garden alchemylabhoneyside.jpg|Alchemy lab Enchantertablehoneyside.jpg|Enchanter Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Riften Locations